


Dando el cuello por la amistad (pero no el propio)

by Taniushka12



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5813362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taniushka12/pseuds/Taniushka12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luego de tres días sin comer y de estar escapando noche tras noche, Yamaguchi estaba hambriento y Tsukishima sabía que tendría que encontrarle algo para comer o iba a terminar muriendo (¿quién de los dos moriría? eso dependía del auto control de su amigo que, a juzgar por sus acciones, no era mucho en esos momentos)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dando el cuello por la amistad (pero no el propio)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Stick a neck out for friendship (but not your own)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360835) by [Taniushka12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taniushka12/pseuds/Taniushka12)



> Un poco de self indulgent angst + blood para mi :vv porque me encanta escribir este tipo de cosas.  
> Esto es básicamente una corta escena de un fic que nunca voy a escribir u_u

 —Tsukki... tengo hambre Tsukki... mucho... mucho hambre...

 —Shhh... Lo sé.

 Tsukishima lo abrazó más contra su cuerpo, acariciándole con cuidado el cabello. Yamaguchi estaba temblando, y el rubio no estaba muy seguro qué hacer para hacerle sentir mejor. Hace tres días que habían escapado de la colonia, luego que esos vampiros atraparan al castaño y lo transformaran como venganza. Hace tres días que Yamaguchi no comía nada, y Tsukishima estaba preocupado.

 Sabía que los vampiros podían estar días sin comer, pero eso habiendo consumido una buena cantidad previa de sangre. El castaño no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera para comer comida humana luego que lo dejaran tirado. Tsukishima sabía que debía estar realmente hambriento. También sabía que si no tenía cuidado él podría terminar sirviendo de alimento.

 Ya habían recorrido mucha distancia desde que abandonaron su hogar, y en ese momento se encontraban en un pueblo alejado en el campo. Descansando de día en algún hotel, listos para seguir viaje por la noche. Pero con la condición actual del castaño Tsukishima no sabía si podrían avanzar mucho. Tenía que hacer algo...

 Antes de poder seguir pensando sintió como los dedos de su mejor amigo, previamente apoyados gentilmente en su hombro, se enterraban con fuerza sobre su piel. Tsukishima se mordió el labio para no maldecir por el dolor, y miró a Yamaguchi. Éste lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, ojos oscurecidos y boca entreabierta, donde el rubio podía ver dos colmillos blancos.

 —Tsukki me estoy... _muriendo de hambre_ —gruñó con un una agresividad atípica.

 Tsukishima trató de alejarlo con cuidado, pero podía sentir su otra mano manteniéndolo sentado en el piso mientras se acercaba más a él

 — _Yamaguchi_ —exclamó con cuidado, esperando que pueda hacer algo— Yamaguchi lo sé. Estoy pensando en algo para arreglar eso.

 —¿Que vas a hacer?

 —Voy a buscar algo para ti. Voy a... —Tragó saliva, pensando cuidadosamente en lo que iba a hacer a continuación— te traeré algo para comer. Confía en mí.

 —Algo...

 Se quedó en silencio, a centímetros del cuello del rubio. Sus ojos seguían con el mismo hambre de hace unos segundos, pero su expresión fue lentamente cambiando hasta que por fin exclamó con sorpresa, seguramente dándose cuenta de lo que había querido hacer segundos antes. Rápidamente se alejó de su amigo, y se arrastró hasta la pared, abrazando sus piernas.

 —P-perdón Tsukki... —Su voz era como antes, nerviosa y con un ligero temblor. Tsukishima suspiró y se acercó con cuidado.

 —Está bien —susurró, y luego, antes de irse, apoyó rápidamente sus labios sobre la frente pecosa— No te preocupes. Vuelvo en unos minutos.

 —Hmm.

 Cuando salió, repasó mentalmente lo que debía hacer, frunciendo el ceño inconscientemente. Las cosas que haría por Yamaguchi a veces le sorprendían a sí mismo.

 Con paso decidido se acercó hacia el bar del pueblo, y en las cuadras de alrededor pudo ver un par de vagabundos. Los miró desde lejos, hasta que por fin vio uno alejado de todos los demás, caminando lentamente hacia los pastizales con, convenientemente, una botella de cerveza en la mano.

 El rubio lo siguió hasta que por fin los dos estuvieron alejados de la luz del pueblo. Rápidamente le sacó la botella de su mano, y antes que el otro pudiera hacer algo, lo golpeó en la cabeza con ella. La botella se rompió y el hombre se desmayó. Tsukishima tragó saliva, y se lo puso sobre los hombros, listo para llevárselo a su cuarto de hotel.

 Subió por la parte de atrás del edificio, y entró por la ventana. Yamaguchi estaba exactamente igual a como lo había dejado antes, hecho un ovillo en un rincón de la sala, abrazando con fuerza sus piernas. El rubio podía ver como temblaba, y sin decir nada tiró el cuerpo en frente de él.

 Pudo ver el exacto momento cuando su amigo olió el olor de la sangre. De repente dejó de temblar, y su cabeza se levantó mecánicamente para ver el cuerpo con sus ojos como platos.

 —¿T-Tsukki, qué...?

 —Te dije que te traería algo para comer.

 Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que Tsukishima preguntó, con más fuerza.

 —Yamaguchi él puede despertarse en cualquier momento, ¿qué estas esperando?

 —Tsukki no, yo no... no puedo... —Comenzó a decir por lo bajo, negando con la cabeza a pesar de tener sus ojos clavados en la sangre seca de su sien.

 — **Tienes** que hacerlo, si no quieres morirte de hambre.

 Siguió negando con la cabeza débilmente, al mismo tiempo que se humedecía los labios. Tsukishima frunció el ceño, agarró al hombre y lo tiró contra el vampiro. Yamaguchi lo sostuvo de sus hombros mientras su mirada desorbitada iba desde su cuello al rostro de su amigo. El rubio sabía que la parte humana de Yamaguchi decía que no haga nada de lo que quería hacer, pero la parte vampiro, por el otro lado...

 Finalmente éste abrió la boca con cuidado y enterró sus colmillos en el cuello del desmayado. Tsukishima podía ver como la sangre comenzaba a brotar lentamente, y como los amables ojos castaños se transformaban, quedando sin nada más que hambre y un sangriento instinto salvaje.

 Comenzó a morder y beber con más fuerza, y el rubio debatió mentalmente si irse de la habitación cuando pudo ver como comenzaba a desgarrar la carne de los hombros. Estaba a punto de irse cuando vio con horror que los ojos del hombre se habían abierto.

 —Yamaguchi, se... —Comenzó a advertirle con un muy ligero dejo de pánico, pero antes que el hombre pudiera hacer algo, el vampiro lo agarró de la cabeza y con todas sus fuerzas lo golpeó contra el piso. Por unos segundos el aire quedó en silencio, el único ruido presente siendo la respiración acelerada de Yamaguchi, pero luego se lanzó contra su victima de nuevo.

 Tsukishima tragó saliva, y se apoyó contra una pared, dejándose caer con un suspiro. No podían hacer esto siempre. Habían estudiado y practicado formas de cazar y matar vampiros, pero nunca pensó que iba a terminar matando humanos para uno de ellos. No le gustaba eso, y sabía que a Yamaguchi le gustaría menos, pero la sangre era lo único que mantendría a su amigo con vida...

 Lo miró por unos segundos, sin poder evitar sentir un nudo en el estomago. El vampiro que estaba ahí, escarbando el pecho con sus uñas para encontrar el corazón, era su mejor amigo. Y eso no iba a cambiar. Tenía que encontrar la manera de proporcionarle la sangre necesaria sin tener que matar a nadie.

 No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el silencio cubrió el cuarto de nuevo, y Tsukishima levantó la vista luego de unos segundos. Yamaguchi estaba cubierto de sangre, desde la boca hasta la remera, y sus ojos contemplaban con horror lo que hizo. El rubio se acercó a él, y con cuidado le puso una mano en el hombro. Éste se sobresaltó, pero luego lo miró con una mueca triste.

 Antes que pudiera encogerse sobre si mismo y dijera cualquier cosa, Tsukishima lo rodeó con los brazos, sosteniéndolo ahí.

 —Tsu-

 —Cállate.

 —...Perdón Tsukki—susurró, apoyándose mejor contra el pecho de su amigo. Tsukishima podía escuchar como el otro trataba de no llorar y lo abrazó más contra él.

 Pensar que hace una semana los dos ayudaban a mantener a los vampiros lejos de lastimar a la gente, y ahora ellos eran los que cazaban y mataban a las personas. Tsukishima casi quería reír por lo irónicamente cruel que era la situación.  Aun así iba a encontrar la manera de vivir de esta manera con el menor daño posible. Iba a hacerlo por Yamaguchi.

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaración por si no se entiende: Tsukki y Yama vivían en una colonia que cazaba vampiros, pero una noche ellos secuestraron a un humano (yama) convirtiéndolo y dejándolo de nuevo ahí para vengarse, ya que sabían que debían matarlo. Tsukki fue el primero en encontrarlo y, decidiendo que la vida de su mejor amigo era más importante que el hecho que era un vampiro, escapan juntos :'V  
> Años después Yama ya tiene más auto control sobre si mismo, pero a veces necesita a Tsukki para que lo pare si está muy hambriento.  
> -
> 
> Tengo muchos escritos de hq y voy a tratar de publicarlos más seguido n_n Y también de variar un poco la temática, porque ya mis dos últimos fics tienen semi canibalismo XD  
> Buenas noches ~~ya que vengo a publicar esto a las 5 am.~~


End file.
